


The Adventures of Schlatt and Wilbur

by boldgdsg



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Wholesome, badschlatt, goodschlatt, if you really want you can read as platonic, just the characters they have made, might be hard tho sorry :(, no i'm not shipping them irl, please do not harrass them dear god, schlatt is written both friend and enemy, schlattbur - Freeform, tommy is cool, whats it gonna be, willbur pog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boldgdsg/pseuds/boldgdsg
Summary: they vibing you know.just some stories of their characters in dream smp/smp live.please don't be toxic in comments.i don't think i will write smut.some not cannon but i will say at the beginning dw.trying to make them wholesome :)wait till i make a sad one outta nowhere-
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 10
Kudos: 200





	The Adventures of Schlatt and Wilbur

**NOT BASED ON CANNON STORYLINE**  
(This is set 2 in-game weeks after schlatt was banned)

ANGST AND FLUFF

* * *

The wind proved strong as it supported the L'manburg flag high above. Wilbur soot, current leader of the small nation, was proud every time he caught glimpse of the flag. A war had been fought to have this flag seen. Will had lead the rebellion, proudly allowing freedom to his people . While moments were full of dread, in the end it paid off.

"Wilbur!"

A young voice with a heavy British accent could be heard. The noise level, accent and youth of the voice allowed Wilbur to identify who it was immediately.

"Will, wait up!" The voice continued.

Wilbur was sitting down, making this statement useless.

"Tommy! Whats up?" Will asked the blonde curiously.

Tommy stands in such a way it blocks the sun from Wilbur's vision. Will looks up at Tommy's silhouette, waiting for a response.

"My communicator, look how many notifications I have! it keeps buzzing! All messages from a blocked user!"

When Tommy had joined Wilbur in the fight for L'manburg's freedom, his communicator broke. Will knew how much pain this would cause everyone on the nation's side. Having no communicator for the second in charge would lead to purely verbal discussion. Will had found an older one with a broken screen lying around to act as a temporary replacement for the kid. The only contacts were on the opposing side, all current ally's being blocked at the time.

"Thats weird, I unblocked everyone on the server for you when i gave it to you." Wilbur responded, now more curious than earlier.

"I know! You have a parental lock set up too! Its bloody annoying, I can't even see what they are saying!" Tommy's voice rose as he scolded the older.

Will burst into a fit of laughter. He knew Tommy didn't need "Parental controls" but he thought it would be hilarious. Tommy shot a glare at Will, not amused by the current situation.

"Its not funny Will! I want to know who it is! Please, just turn the lock off.

"Pfft- ok ok, give it here" Will laughed it off.

The young blonde handed Wilbur the old communicator. Will put his glasses on and did his magic, disabling the lock and unblocking the mystery messenger. Tommy immediately rushed to his side, allowing the sudden outburst of sun to blind Will. Wilbur raises a hand and turns around, now facing the opposite direction of the sun so he can read the messages.

Will's eyes scan the screen, processing each message at a rapid pace. There are about 112 messages that are just glitched out. Unreadable. Tommy can't keep up with how fast Wilbur scrolls down. He decides to just wait and ask Will at the end. Finally, Wilbur had reached some messages with actual words.

The messages read as followed:

  
'please, i need to come back.'

'i need to speak to will.'

'why did you ban me you green bastard?'

look, i'm sorry for that last message, please just let me talk to him.

Eventually, the brunette's eyes open wide in shock as he reads the latest message.

  
  
"I'm just a business ram, I dont want to hurt you."

  
Will couldn't believe what he just read. This was Dream's old communicator, and he had banned the one and only Jschlatt.

"Wilbur? are you ok? What did they say?" Tommy frantically threw questions at the older man.

"Tommy, do you..." Wilbur was still amazed at who it was trying to contact Dream himself. "Do you remember my old friend Schlatt?"

Tommy pushed Will out of the way and grabbed the device upon hearing this. The kid had always found the man hilarious, smart, an inspiration if you will.

When Schlatt had arrived on the server, it was only a day before he mysteriously disappeared. After looking for weeks for the man, Will had given up the search. Countless messages were sent to Schlatt, none being delivered. It just didn't make sense.

Until now.

He knows what happened to his friend. He needed to get him back. Will had known Schlatt throughout many worlds, many timelines. Where there was a Wilbur, there was always a Schlatt.

"Don't tell me..." the blond trailed off.

Reading the messages made Tommy mad. His leader had been near depressed for weeks, and now knowing it was because of Dream? He was angry.

The brunette, however, was visibly more pissed off than the blonde. He immediately stormed off towards where the little green shit was training in the woods.

"Wait here Tommy. I'm getting him back." Wilbur called back to his second in command.

As usual tommy would follow from a distance regardless.

Will could not believe the audacity of the masked goblin. Schlatt had done nothing against anyone, but apparently nothing was enough to earn a place on the blacklist.

Will hears the sound of what could only be a netherite sword swinging through the air, clashing on metal. Following this noise he finds himself walking towards the small clearing, surrounded by oak trees. He sees Sapnap on the ground, pinned by Dream's sword. Will walks through the trees entering the clearing.

"Wilbur." Dream announces, not even facing the man. "What brings you here old friend?"

Sapnap pushes dream off him with his sword and eats a golden apple. George marks another tally on the chalkboard under the name Dream.

"Don't call me that you green bastard. You banned him, didn't you?" Wilbur responded in a fit of rage.

"I've banned lots of people actually, care to explain who?" Dream said with a sly grin.

Wilbur's fists clenched up upon seeing his expression.

"You banned my Sch- You banned Schlatt!" Wilbur stutters out in anger.

"Ooo, what was that will? your Schlatt?" Dream said, trying to annoy the brit.

Wilbur's face went red.

"SHUT UP!" He blurted out.

The three dream supporters laughed at Will. Tommy still undiscovered, gave a middle finger with his hands in his pockets.

"I assume you want me to unban your Schlatt?" Dream questioned with a shit eating grin. "What do i get from it?" He added.

"I- I don't... I don't know..."

"Until you have something for me, you wont be getting your Schlatt back." Dream smiled evilly

Wilbur had nothing. He had lost everything in the war. There was nothing he had that dream wanted. Tears formed in the leader's eyes. Will felt more than useless and was about to start begging.

"Dream. Please, you don't understand-" Wilbur was cut off by a loud voice

"You can have one of my discs." Tommy walked out from behind a tree.

Wilbur turned around, speechless. He didn't want the kid to see him like this. Immediately he covered his face and looked at the ground.

"If it isn't ChildInnit." Sapnap gave the child a glare.

"Tommy, i told you not to follow me." Will spoke through tears towards the boy. "It's not safe here."

Dream, having a major intrest in the boy's discs spoke up.

"Small T! Are you sure you want to give another of your most prized possessions to the opposing team?"

Wilbur tilted his head up, looking at the boy.

"Tommy, you don't have to do this." Will reminded the kid. "There are other ways."

Dream burst out in laughter. "Tommy, hand over the disc and i'll put a special someone on the whitelist for your 'leader'." Dream put a mean emphasis on the word leader, smiling as he placed an ender chest.

Tommy, ignoring the man's childish taunts, unlocked the magical chest. It's cold interior acting like some sort of fridge. The blonde rummaged violently through potions, weapons and apples, eventually uncovering two large records.

Jokes on Dream, along with his final disc, Tommy had a fake copy of 'stal' in the chest. He thought it was the worst disc ever and was happy to give it away. He just had to keep his act up, or Dream wouldn't want the disc.

"Here." Tommy muttered with convincing sadness lacing his voice.

He had handed Dream what he wanted. Wilbur looked over to Tommy in shock, wiping his tears on his sleeve.

"Perfect. George!" Dream called out. "Can you pass me my tablet?"

  
Dream knew this wasn't an amazing trade, but he now knew how emotional he could make Wilbur. He could have fun messing with his enemy. However, even Dream himself understood how much Wilbur wanted to see his friend.

"Sure thing dream." George said as he gave the device to the masked boy.

Dream, with his god like powers, had unbanned the ram, pinging everyone's communicator.

"I'm not going to teleport him. He is right where he stood before i banned him." Dream told Will as he picked up his sword and went away with the disc.

The tall brunette swivelled around to face tommy, hugging the brother-like boy.

"Tommy... thank you." Wilbur said. "I must find Schlatt."

The blonde boy smiled, not yet telling Will about what disc he gave away and instead following his order.

* * *

Schlatt had just spawned. His tie was messy and his hair unbrushed. He had been in a endless void, just floating there, alone. His contacts all gone except for a "Dream" and a "Carson", neither of which responded to his cries for help.

He was so happy to have gravity, to have an environment, to even have a floor.

Schlatt wiped his baggy eyes as he got up from the floor. He was on a wooden path in a world he was very unfamiliar with.

"Hello?" The hybrid called out. No response.

He could tell people lived nearby, by looking at the farms surrounding him. His body still recalibrating from floating endlessly for two weeks. Two weeks might not seem like a lot but they were the most terrifying days of his life.

As the wind blows his hair, he turns around and makes out a figure in the distance, running towards him. As he gets closer, Schlatt recognises his face.

"SCHLATT!" Wilbur cries out, running full speed towards the ram man.

Schlatt is speechless as he stumbles forwards to the taller. Not long ago he was in what he thought to be endless suffering, now seeing the person he is closest to reach out for him in a foreign land. He didn't know what was next.

Wilbur's arms wrap around the hybrid's suit, forcing him into a tight hug. "I thought i would never see you again Schlatt," Will whispered, holding back tears. "You were gone... and I... didn't know what to do..."

The shorter man hugs him back, this time crying. "Wilbur it was awful, It was... -nothing existed except me, a-and I couldn't conta-" Schlatt was cut off by Will tightening the hug.

Schlatt couldn't remember the last time he cried, nor could Wilbur. It was truely a mess.

The suited man having such a radiant, comedic personality would usually just get angry when he was upset.

But he wasn't upset this time.

This time he was scared.

"Hey, hey... calm down dude, its ok now." Wilbur said as he wiped away the hybrid man's gentle tears.

As the sun set over the twisted reality, Will took his friend back to his shelter. Dream was going to pay for everything. He somehow managed to make the one and only Jschlatt cry. It was insane. As much as Wilbur wanted to march back over to that dangerous clearing in the woods, he knew he had to treat his friend.

* * *

"And guess what disc he gave him?" Wilbur asked. "Dream, took a fake copy of stal!"

Their combined laughter filled the room. Schlatt sat on the corner of Will's couch as he drank his hot chocolate, a fluffy blanket drooped over his skinny shoulders. The small house was very minimalistic, light wooden flooring and accents while greenery complimented white fabrics and walls.

Schlatt looked into the deep brown eyes of his old friend sat beside him. He placed his hot drink down on the coffee table in-front of him, bringing his attention back to the taller man.

"Will, i missed you."

Wilbur's eyes softened.

"I missed you too Schlatt."

* * *

comment for another part with the gang going sicko mode towards dream? <3


End file.
